HMW human kininogens: We plan to do further experiments designed to discover the conditions under which B4 kininogens acquire the capacity to activate Hageman factor and to look for ways to separate the X antigen from the kininogen part. Human urinary and other kallikreins: Further work will be done on the two active sites of kallikrein, using various active site reagents.